onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
La verdadera historia de Monkey D. Vero
thumb|198px En el gran mundo de One Piece un chica llamada vero alistada en la marina donde su abuelo la obligo a ir, pero al enterrarse de una noticia se espaca cambiando su vida drásticamente. Encontrara lo que salió a buscar?? historia Una nueva aventura esta por comenzar Narrador externo En grand line un joven muchacho de goma , pelo negro, sonrisa amplia y con su preciado sombrero de paja llamado Monkey D. Luffy va en busca de aventuras para conseguir su meta que es ser el rey de los piratas para poder cumplir su promesa. El no viaja solo , tiene a sus preciados nakamas por los que daría su vida. Un peli verde y con tres katanas es su mano derecha, Zoro Ronoa el cazador de piratas temido por muchos. Su gran sueño muy fácil ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. La navegante de este barco , la hermosa y pelinaranja Nami una ladrona de armas tomar. Su gran ambición es poder dibujar el mapa del mundo entero con sus propias manos. El gran francotirador , narizotas y miedica Usopp el mentiroso. Quiere conseguir ser el mas bravo guerrero que a surcado los mares. Su cocinero , rubio y encantador Sanji el galán de todas las mujeres. Su gran sueño es encontrar el all blue que tanto desea ver. Su encantador medico, renito de nariz azul Tony Tony Chopper usuario de una fruta del diablo tipo zoan. Su gran reto es poder curar todas las enfermedades del mundo. Su ultima incorporación la arquelologa , pelinegra y usuaria de fruta del diablo tipo paramecia Nico Robín la niña maldita. Su sueño es poder conocer todo sobre el siglo vacío. Estos son sus nakamas por ahora, pero faltan mas por que el capitán dijo que su tripulación estaría formada por 10 personas. Ahora se encuentran navegando por el gran line en busca de aventuras por vivir. En la cubierta del barco... - Mina!!- grito Nami Robín se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros -Que sucede Nami-swan - dijo Sanji - Nami que has visto- dijo Luffy -Nos acercamos a tierra, en breves minutos estaremos ahí Chopper miraba la isla están llena de color. -Sanji podrías prepararme un zumo de naranja - dijo la navegante - Y ami un cafe cocinero-san - dijo la arqueóloga sin quitar los ojos de su libro -Claro hermosas damidelas - dijo Sanji llendose a la cocina - Sanji tengo hambre - decía su capitán tirado en el suelo del hambre - No te voy a preparar nada baka!! - dijo Sanji -jo Sanji - decía su capitan -y Zoro?- pregunto Usopp - Esta en la parte de atrás durmiendo como siempre - dijo chopper Nami fue a la parte de atrás y vio a Zoro dormido, no dudo ni un segundo en darle un golpe en la cabeza al espadachín -Que sucede - dijo medio dormido - Deja de dormir!! Vamos a llegar a una isla!! - le gritaba Nami -Vale bruja- dijo el espadachín levantándose Sanji aparecía en escena entregando el zumo a su amada Nami - No digas eso marimo!! - dijo sanji - Yo diré lo que quiera cocinillas - dijo el peliverde Así empezó una de sus muchas peleas El castillo de la montaña Narrador externo Habían desembarcado en una isla repleta de plantas parecía que la mano humana nunca hubiese llegado a esa hermosa isla - Robín se quedara en el barco - dijo la pelinaranja -Que bien , así podre leer- dijo la arqueologa - Chicos tenemos que ir a por provisiones - dijo su navegante- así que Luffy , Usopp, Zoro y Chopper irán a por provisiones -Así podré también buscar plantas medicinales para curaros -dijo Chopper -Pero Zoro no te pierdas esta vez - dijo Nami -Yo no me pierdo- dijo el espadachín - Y lo que sucedió en la otra isla- dijo Nami - No me perdí yo seguí la nuve que marcaba el punto de encuentro - dijo el en su defensa - Las nubes se mueven!!-dijo nami Después de discutir... -Sanji-kun vendrá con migo para ayudarme a coger apuntes para hacer el mapa. - Si Nami-swan - dijo Sanji dando vueltas sobre si mismo de la emoción. Después de un tiempo en el grupo de provisiones... - Sabía que no tenia que estar cerca de ti Zoro- dijo Usopp - Que no nos hemos perdido ,se donde estamos- respondió este - vamos al barco por aquí - dijo Usopp Zoro se iba por el otro lado -Idiota!!! Que es por aquí - grito Usopp Después de unos minutos nuestro temido espadachín seperdió, su orientación es un desastre... - Donde se metió ese -dijo Zoro para si mismo De repente escucho una débil melodía procedente del norte y este con curiosidad se dirigió hacia allí. - Un castillo? - dijo viendo un castillo derrumbado por una parte -Zoroooooooo!!!! - grito un chico con sombrero de paja y una bolsa gigante - Por fin te encontramos - dijo Usopp - Si el que te separaste fuiste tu - dijo el espadachín -Sabemos que tienes mala orientación - dijo entre risas Luffy -Chopper ocurre algo? - pregunto el francotirador - Ahí algo ahí dentro - dijo señalando el castillo derrumbado - Vamos a entrar - dijo el capitán muy alegre mientras se acercaba - No..no entres pu...puede ser un...un fantasma! - dijo Usopp mientras le temblaban las piernas -Un fantasma!!! - grito el renito escondiéndose detrás de Usopp -Os quedáis fuera , esperarnos - decía el espadachín metiéndose en el castillo De repente se escucha un crujido y Usopp y Chopper salen corriendo dentro del castillo Sangre de inocente Narrador Usopp Habíamos entrado corriendo para estar alado de Luffy y Zoro si sucediera cualquier cosa con ellos a nuestro lado no pasaría nada, pero tuvimos un problema... -Usopp donde estan Luffy y Zoro- pregunto Chopper -No...nose -respondí De repente se vuelve a escuchar ese sonido procedente de la habitación siguiente - Tengo miedo Usopp- dijo Chopper aferrado a mi pierna - No te preocupes el poderoso capitán Usopp esta aquí para protejerte - dije mientras me temblaban las piernas Me fui acercando poco a poco a la puerta de la habitación cuando llego me giro despacio y ahí veo - U...una pero...persona...- dije mientras miraba y me caía al suelo Era una chica joven de pelo negro encadenada de pies y manos, llena de sangre por todos lados y en el thumb|240pxsuelo charcos de sangre, cerca de ella había una bolsa con dos cuchillas y una brújula ,detrás de ella estaba el símbolo de la marina pintado de azul. Al ver como caía la sangre grite. - Que sucede Usopp - dijo Chopper antes de mirar la figura y quedarse de piedra Dos personas vinieron corriendo alertados de mi anterior grito - Que sucede chicos?? - pregunto Luffy Chopper y yo señalamos la habitación , estoy también se quedaron perplejos por lo que veían. Luffy apretó los puños. De repente escuche un hilo de voz -por favor.... Iros... Antes de que... Lleven...- dijo antes de desmayarse la chica -Zoro rompe las cadenas - ordeno Luffy -Entendido capitán - respondió este Zoro con una katana y un movimiento rompió las ataduras de la chica ,mientras antes de caer esta la coje Luffy. -Chopper podrías tratarla - pregunto Luffy acomodando a la chica en su espalda - Si pero tenemos que ir al barco allí tengo todo el equipo- respondió el renito Zoro cogió la bolsa del suelo donde se encontraban dos cuchillas y nos fuimos al barco. Donde estoy? Narradora Vero Empecé a abrir poco a poco los ojos ,debía haberme desmallado por la sangre pero me percate de que estaba recostada sobre algo blando. Pestañee varas veces para acostumbrarme a tanta luz, mire mis muñecas las tenía vendadas , todo mi cuerpo estaba vendado. No sabia donde me encontraba tampoco. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber visto a unos muchacho y yo haberles avisado del peligro. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza por un dolor que tenia pero de repente se abrió la puerta yo mire y vi a un renito andando sobre sus dos patas. -Como te encuentras?- me pregunto el renito y me quede asombrada - Es...es...es - no me salían las palabras- estas hablando!!! El renito se escondió detrás de un barril pero se le veía entero que forma mas rara de esconderse ,que monada. -Te sigo viendo -dije con una sonrisa Con lo que dije se escondió de nuevo -Eres una monada- dije y este salio de donde se escondía -No seas idiota yo no soy mono- decía haciendo un bailecito muy curioso u divertido. Yo me levante de la cama donde me encontraba recostada. -Deberías descansar mas tus heridas no se han cicatrizado aun - dijo de teniéndome - Tu has sido el que me a tratado , renito-san - dije con una sonrisa muy grande - Si - respondió mientras me obligaba a sentarme Me miro las heridas y dijo que se me habían cicatrizado muy bien casi ni se notaban. Me percate que la ropa que llevaba no era la mía sino parecida una camiseta de tirantes azul con escote en triangulo, unos pantalones vaqueros cortos demasiado para mi gusto y mis sandalias blancas de tacón. - Reno-san muchas gracias por todo - le dije y el se puso a hacer el mismo bailecito que hace un rato -Soy Chopper el medico de esta banda - dijo el renito cuando yo me encontraba apunto de salir por la puerta - Gracias Chopper-san - dije guiñándole el ojo Mucha luz me impacto de golpe a salir , era normal donde me tenían encadenada apenas llegaba luz del sol. Me frote un poco los ojos y mire alrededor me encontraba en la cubierta de un barco , para ser mas precisos de una calavera bastante bien cuidada pero con algunos apaños por algunas partes sobre todo en la figura de la parte delantera. Noto como una mirada fijada en mi y la intento buscar , delante de mi sentado en la cubierta había un chico de cabello verde ,camisa blanca ,una faja verde ,un pantalón negro con unas botas a juego y alado suyo tres katanas. Que hacia el aquí el cazador de piratas Zoro Ronoa de Nord Blues en el Grand Line , todavía no entraba en mi asombro. No nos dejábamos de mirar hasta que movió la mano apuntando hacia atrás mio. Yo me gire pero no vi nada levante un poco la cabeza y vi a un muchacho de pelo negro ,un sombrero de paja, camisa sin mangas de color roja , pantalón vaquero y unas sandalias que hacia no tanto tiempo había usado yo. Lo que más me llamo la atención era su amplia sonrisa. - Por fin despertantes - dijo el chico enseñándome 3 dedos Había dormido tres días!! De repente se abre la puerta de alado saliendo un chico rubio trajeado que cuando me vio se detenio y se arrodillo cogiendo mi mano y besándola con cuidado lo que yo correspondí con mis colores por la impresión. -Encantado bella damisela, soy Sanji el cocinero de este barco, estoy a su total servicio -dijo soltandome la mano -Encantada Sanji-kun - dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas haciendo que este diera vueltas Mire arriba fijándome en la bandera negra que ondeaba en el palo mayor, era una bandera pirata sin dudarlo con un sombrero de paja, así que el chico del sombrero de paja debía de ser el capitán. Empecé a escuchar dos voces femeninas procedentes de la parte baja donde se encontraba el cazador de piratas, o mejor dicho ex-cazador de piratas. -Por fin despertó- dijo una chica pelinaranja de ropas provocativas - Le sienta bien lo que le dejaste navegante-san - dijo una pelinegra de ropa oscura y provocativa ,sin dudar alguna esa era Nico Robín la niña maldita, ultima superviviente de su isla Se escucho un grito de dolor procedente de la bodega del barco. Salió un chico de nariz alargada , pelo afro y un pichi marrón con un dedo rojo. El renito de nariz azul se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a curarle. Donde estoy?... Los sombreros de paja Narradora Vero Se hizo un gran silencio en cubierta hasta que me sonaron las tripas. -Lo siento- dije un poco sonroja -Deberás tener habré , estas muy delgada, hermosa, te preparare un delicioso manjar- dijo Sanji Es verdad me veía muy delgada en estos momentos -Muchas gracias pero no quiero ser molestia - dije -No eres ninguna mo...- dijo Sanji siendo cortada su frase -Hace cuanto que no has comido Maga del amor ,Vero - dijo Zoro haciendo que su capitán le brillaran los ojos con la palabra maga -Maga...- dijeron a la ver el naricillas ,Chopper y su capitán con los ojos brillantes Me puse a pensar -Contando con los tres días que dormí...-mire al cielo pensando-pues... unos 10 días Cuando volví a mirar cubierta donde todos miraban - 10 días...- dijo el cocinero calando su cigarrillo que casi con el asombro se le cae -10 días sin comer nada...- dijo su capitán pensando - son 5 comidas al día...así que... 50 comidas te has saltado!!!! - Que bien se te dan las matemáticas para eso!! - dijo la peli naranja dándole un golpe Yo me reí pero a falta de energía me apolle en la pared para no caerme. -Sanji ve a prepara comida, esta muy débil - dijo el renito ayudándome a sentarme en el suelo - Ya voy , no voy a dejar que una damisela tan hermosa pase mas hambre- dijo metiéndose en la cocina -Gracias renito-san- dije En unos pocos minutos salio sanji con un cuenco de sopa. -Es lo que más rápido pude preparar , no te llenara mucho hermosa , pero espero que te quite un poquito el hambre que tienes mientras preparo algo mas consistente- dijo el cocinero -Gracias Sanji-san - le agradecí con una tierna sonrisa mientras entraba a la cocina con los ojos con corazones Cogí la cuchara dispuesta a empezar a tomarla,con mi rabillo del ojo vi como al chico del sombrero de paja se le caía la baba viendo la sopa. Me metí la primera cucharada en la boca, un riquisimo sabor recorría toda mi boca, tenia lo justo de todo estaba muy bueno. -Esta delicioso - dije - Tenemos al mejor cocinero a bordo - dijo el capitán - Lo siento todavía no me he presentado soy D. Vero , como dijo el pelo verde mi apode es la maga del amor - dije poniéndome en pie Robín se me quedo mirando -Yo soy Nami y este es nuestro capitán es Monkey D. Luffy - dijo dándole en la cabeza a su capitan -Así que otro mas de la voluntad D. - dijo la arqueóloga - Se podría decir que si Nico Robin - respondí - Yo soy Usopp , el mas bravo herrero de este mar , el de ahí en el suelo es Zoro - dijo el narizotas haciéndome reír -No creo que seas el más bravo guerrero de estos mares - dije seria pero con una sonrisa - he conocido a los mas bravos guerreros de todos los mares entre ellos puño de fuego Un silencio se apodero del barco, había dicho algo malo? Por que todos miraban a Luffy? -Ya esta la comida - dijo el cocinero Mire a mi alrededor y... - Y Luffy?- pregunte al no verle Se escucho un grito en la cocina - Espera a los demás glotón - decía Sanji dándole golpes con su pierna en la cabeza para que parase de comer - Tengo hambre Sanji - dijo con la boca abierta recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza Yo me reí por esa escena tan comica. Después nos pusimos a comer es muy divertido comer con ellos. Esta banda es muy distinta a las demas... La verdad Narradora Vero Estábamos acabando de comer mientras nos reíamos por la tonterías, Robín ,Nami y yo estábamos hablando de lo curiosa que era la banda donde se encontraban y ellas le contaron lo que les había sucedido para unirse a esta alocada banda, pero de repente una pregunta hizo callar a todos. -Que hacia encadenada en el castillo?- dijo Zoro Me calle , no quería responderle pero ellos me habían salvado , decía darles una explicación. - La marina me capturo hace unos dias- dije con la cabeza mirando el baso de zumo que me había servido Sanji - y me encadenaron ahí para- dije tragando saliva- para.. - no podía hablar- para ma... - pero fui interrumpida por una voz masculina - No te preocupes!! - gritó Luffy-nosotros te protegeremos - dijo con una sonrisa - una pregunta Vero-swan - pregunto el cocinero mientras me secaba una lágrima de felicidad por lo que había dicho Luffy -Que sucede Sanji?- dije -No quiero ser descortés , pero , cuantos años tienes?- pregunto -Pues...en poco cumplo 15 - dije mientras sanji dejaba de calar su cigarrillo - Eres muy joven para ser buscada por la marina- dijo la peli naranja -No soy joven- dije - si no me equivoco Nico Robín tubo su primera recompensa a los ocho - No te equivocas - dijo la peli negra Luffy se había mantenido al margen de toda conversación, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. -Gracias por todo, a sido un placer conoceros , pero me debo de marchar - dije cogiendo mi mochila Me fui sin ser retenida por nadie. Me disponía a bajar del barco de un salto pero una manos me paro , me gire y vi a Nico Robín haciendo uso de su fruta para detenerme. - Que sucede Robín?- pregunte - Tu sabes sobre el siglo vacío y la voluntad D. No es cierto maga del amor- dijo robín - Si lo es para que lo quieres ultima superviviente de Ohara - dije saltando del barco - Como sabes eso solo lo sabe la marina -dijo sorprendida -yo nunca os conté mi pasado , puede o no que allá sido una marine- dije alejándome del barco Mi rumbo ahora era la ciudad del otro lado donde me esperaban para protegerles. El capitan Kazu Narradora Vero Cuando desembarque me dirigí al bosque dónde pasaría esa noche entre el cálido viento y los sonidos de la naturaleza. Me pegué una ducha en la cascada el agua estaba fría pero se sentía bien. Después me tumbe en la hierva para dormir esa noche. A la mañana siguiente... Me levanté temprano para seguir mi camino en unas horas llegué a la ciudad empecé a escuchar ruidos procedentes del Puerto así que me dirigí para allá. Una niña vino corriendo donde estaba salto en mi y me abrazo - Hola vero cuanto tiempo!- dijo con una sonrisa llena de dulzura Esa dulzura que la envolvía yo también la tenía hace tiempo, pero la perdí al madurar tan rápido - Anais que es tanto jaleo en el puerto? - le pregunte - A venido la marina - dijo mientras apretaba mis manos de furia - a venido a subir mas los impuestos - Anais regresa a casa de tu madre yo me ocupo- dije dejándola en el suelo y poniéndome la capucha - Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces Maga del amor - decía mientras se hiba corriendo Me dirijo al puerto no tarde mucho, pero la escena que me encontré no me agrado mucho. Me encontré como un marine de rango bastante alto cojia de la camisa al alcalde. - Los ciudadanos no pueden pagar tantos impuestos nuestro pueblo es pobre- dijo mientras le lanzaba a unas cajas -Me da igual!! Tenéis que pagarlo - dijo el marine Yo me hacer que al alcalde y le ayude a levantarse -No escuchaste que no pueden pagar mas impuestos ,la gente aquí vive en la pobreza - dije recordando a la gente del pueblo -Quien eres tu para hablarme asi, soy...- dijo sin poder acabar - El capitán Kazu , has hecho esto , as hecho lo otro ,bla bla bla - dije imitándole- pero has hecho algo bueno alguna vez? -Si! - Dime alguna - le dije - Hacerme marine - No me agas reír , el cuartel general estaría mejor sin ti- dije mientras me quedaba pensativa- bueno ahí muchos estúpidos cono tu ahí -No faltes el respeto a un Marine, sino...- dijo sin acabar -Sino lo pagare - dije - siempre lo mismo, te dejo empezar ati marine Kazu. El marine me atacó con su sierra gigante que llevaba en la espalda pero yo pare el ataque con facilidad con mi SAI. -Es todo lo que puedes hacer marine Kazu - dije burlando me de el De repente del buque de la marina bajaron muchos marines armados hasta los diente. -Ahora no podrás ganar estúpida - dijo alejándose con su sierra Todos los marines me apuntaron con sus rifles , pistolas... Se disponían a atacarme pero una sombra encapuchada paso a gran rapidez cerca de ellos y estos calleron al suelo. Mire a todos lados haber si encontraba a ese encapuchado misteriosa pero no estaba... La sombra Narradora Nami Nos encontrábamos en la cocina Robín hacia pocos minutos había salido ha hablar con Vero , pero cuando entro nos dijo que se había ido. - Luffy que sucede- dije mientras le pasaba la mano por la cara Debía estar muy sumido en sus pensamientos. - Y vero?- pregunto Luffy saliendo de su trance y mirando a todos lados haber si la veía. - Se ha ido hace escasos minutos - dijo Sanji - Necesito volver a verla! - dijo con una mirada muy serie raro en el - No sabemos donde se encontrara ahora - dije Luffy se puso muy cabezota con eso al final buscamos por el bosque pero ni rastro, mañana nos dirigiremos a la ciudad que vieron Usopp y Chopper. Por la noche... Me dirigía a acostar , pero vi la trampilla de la habitación de los chicos abierta y con luz así que me hacer que a mirar , vi como Luffy miraba algo , no se que era pero parecía en trancer mientras la miraba. De repente Luffy apago la luz de la vela yo me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación. Luffy salio y se puso a mirar las estrellas. A la mañana siguiente... Nos dirigimos a la ciudad pero no atracamos en el puerto por que había una nave de l marina , así que atracamos el barcos en una cueva de mar. Después dejamos el barco sin vigilancia , parecía que nadie hubiera estado en su vida y no creo que justamente hoy se le ocurra encontrarlo. Cuando estábamos en la ciudad escuchamos un ruido en el puerto, así que fuimos allí y para nuestra sorpresa allí estaba Vero apunto de ser disparada por los marines pero una sombra encapuchada que salió detrás de nosotros detuvo el ataque y desapareció. La pelea Narradora Vero Mire a mis lados pero no encontré al encapuchado pero vi a los sombreros de paja ,que hacian ellos aquí y por que luffy me miraba tanto. De repente veo el filo de una sierra cerca de mi cara , pero gracias a dios lo pare con mis SAI antes aunque me hizo un leve corte en la cara. La capucha por la velocidad que había venía me la echo hacia atrás. -Mira quien es la antigua marine, vero , veo que te cansaste de ese viejo loco- dijo kanzo - Odio la marina yo no me uní porque quisiera- le respondí escupiéndole a la cara- yo no soy como vosotros malditos avariciosos malgastadores de sangre! El marine retrocedió y después me volvió a atacar pero con mucha mas velocidad, conseguí detenerlo pero me mando volando a un edificio , eso era mucho mas fácil al estar tan delgada . Yo me levante cono si nada quitando los pedruscos que me habían caído encima. Coji mis SAI y salí corriendo pero me detenido el taque con su sierra. -Eres muy devil- dijo -seguro? De repente empecé a propinarle varios golpes rápidos con mis piernas dejándole mal herido. Seguimos luchando aciendonos numerosas heridas pero tuve un descuido y no vi su movimiento , cuando me quiero dar cuenta me encontraba en el suelo con barias piedras encima. Kanzo se acerco donde estaba con su sierra. -Este es tu final- dijo Empuño su sierra creía que era el final vi como luffy estaba estirando su brazo pero de repente de mi cuerpo empieza a salir un aura negra y me desmaye ,no recuerdo nada mas... Categoría:Historias Categoría:Monkey d vero